


Superfamily - Beach Days

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Day, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superfamily Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Steve, Tony and Peter spend the day at the beach.





	Superfamily - Beach Days

“Beach, beach, beach, beach, beach.” Peter squealed and giggled as they were packing up the last of there belongings. 

Tony and Steve chuckled at their son’s excitement before closing the trunk of the car and making sure that they had everything packed and mentally checked the things that they knew they had. 

Tony scooped up his son and planted kisses all over his face.

“Daddy, stop!” Peter said as he giggled and tried to push his dad away. 

“No.” Tony said as he continued to press kisses all over his son and tickle his stomach. 

“Papa, help. Daddy’s being mean.” Peter whined as he reached his hands towards Steve. 

Steve chuckled before lifting Peter out of Tony’s arms and cuddling him close.

“Aww, Petey. Now that was mean kiddo.” Tony said.

Peter just giggled and buried his face deeper into his papa’s chest. 

“You ready to have fun at the beach bud?” Steve said.

“Yes, yes, yes papa. I wanna build a sandcastle and go swimming and collect shells and make friends with the animals.” Peter laughed.

Steve and Tony both laughed at Peter’s enthusiasm before Tony said, “I’m sure we can do all of that kiddo. Come on, I think we should head out now.” 

They all piled in the car and Steve started to drive. Throughout the ride Steve and Tony did their best to make sure Peter was occupied with games or his colors so he wouldn’t ask them when they would get there. Halfway through the ride he ended up falling asleep while Tony and Steve stopped at rest stations. When they finally arrived at the beach, Tony and Steve unloaded into their cabin while they let Peter carry the little things that he could. When everything was packed, Steve decided to make a small lunch before they headed down to the beach. 

“So what do you wanna eat bud?” Steve asked.

Peter shrugged and said, “I don’t know papa.” 

Steve thought about it before asking Peter if he would want some grill cheese sandwiches. Peter nodded enthusiastically and clapped his hands while Steve laughed at his son’s adorableness. 

“Tony do you want anything else?” He asked. 

“No babe. Grill cheese sounds great.” Tony replied.

Steve went to the kitchen and started to make the sandwiches. Tony and Peter decided to unpack and get out their clothes for the day. 

“Daddy, when are we going to go swimming?” Peter asked.

“Soon buddy. Let’s fill up that tummy of yours, get dressed and then we’ll head out.” Tony said.

“Okay!” Peter cheered as he and Tony finished unpacking and tidying up. 

When they were done, they headed outside to the beach. They set up their blankets and beach umbrella. Steve applied the sunscreen on Peter so he wouldn’t get a sunburn.

“Daddy, swim!” Peter said. 

Tony chuckled before scooping Peter up and walking towards the water.

“Papa, not coming?” Peter said with a pout.

“Papa’s gotta watch our stuff so no one takes it kiddo.” Tony said.

Peter understood and nodded his head. Steve ruffled his son’s hair and said, “how about we take turns and go with you. You can go play with daddy first while I watch you guys and then we’ll switch?” 

“Okay!” Peter chirped, happy with the decision that he would still get to play with both of his parents. 

Tony bounced his son in his arms before running towards the water while Peter giggled the whole way. He didn’t go in deeper and Peter was happy about that. They splashed around in the water for a while. Peter squealed and giggled as the waves flowed. He splashed the water on his dad and they started to have a water war. 

When they were done, Tony scooped Peter up and walked out of the water and headed towards where Steve was. Steve handed Tony a towel before drying off his sun. Peter giggled as his papa dried him off and once he was dried he laid down on the blanket.

“What do you want to do now bud?” Tong asked.

“Sandcastles, daddy.” Peter said.

“Sandcastles it is. You hungry bud?” Tony asked.

“No, not yet.” Peter replied.

“Alrighty, lets go make that sandcastle.” Steve said.

Peter clapped his hands before grabbing the bucket and shovel. He piled the sand into the bucket before turning it over and tapping it a little to make sure the sand would come out before slowly, with the help of Steve, pulling the bucket off. He cheered when the sand didn’t fall apart and proceeded to make another one. Tony and Steve helped Peter build his sandcastle and when it was done Peter cheered again and laughed. 

“Daddy, papa, we did it!” Peter said.

“Yes we did kiddo.” Tony said with a chuckle. 

“And it looks great bud.” Steve added.

Peter beamed before jumping into Steve’s lap and hugging him. Steve chuckled before hugging him back and Tony joined the hug. 

“Let’s head back now, yeah?” Steve said. 

“Yeah, it’s getting late anyways.” Tony said.

Peter yawned and nodded and Steve picked him up before they started to heading back to the cabin. Peter was almost asleep by the time they got there. When they arrived, Tony decided to make a quick dinner while Steve gave Peter a bath. They were all tired and just wanted to go to sleep but they didn’t want Peter to sleep on an empty stomach. Tony made some pasta and just as he was done putting it on the table, he saw his husband walking out of the room with their son. 

Steve made his way to the table just as Tony brought the food. He set the bowl down before going back to grab 3 bowls and forks for them to eat in. Steve decided to feed Peter as well, since his son looked like he would fall asleep any moment. When they were done, Steve laid Peter on the couch before helping his husband clean up the kitchen. Once done, Steve carried Peter and walked up to their room. They changed into night clothes before climbing into bed, tucking Peter in between them before falling asleep. 

It was a great and they would enjoy the rest of the days just like they did today and with even more fun.


End file.
